Magic in the Night
by Destiny Infinityand Eternity
Summary: Loki and Luna have both felt over-shadowed by their older siblings and they rebel. After Luna comes back from being stuck on the moon and reformed, she still feels alone. After the Avengers incident, Loki is in prison when the Dark Elves return. After being released to help Thor, something happens that warps time and space. What will happen when two lonley souls meet? Luna x Loki
1. Doubts

**Hello peoples! It is I Destiny Infinity and Eternity. I have blessed you today with the first chapter of my first fanfiction! Reviews are totally welcome I will accept criticism, but no flames please. I ask that you give helpful criticism if you do give it because simply telling me that the story in general sucks does not tell me what you think I need to do better.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Thor, Loki would have beaten the Avengers and Luna would have shown up more.**

Equestria

Luna sighed as she lowered her beautiful moon to make way for her sister's sun.

It always puzzled her as to why the people all adored Celestia's day, but never really gave her nights a second glance. The night was just as beautiful as the day, and she always worked so hard to get the stars aligned perfectly. There was not much to a day, just a sun and some warmth.

As she watched the sun rise, her doubts and questions swirled in her mind.

Asgard

Loki sat at the window to his room as he watched the clouds roll by. Thor was going to become king in a few days.

While he was happy for his brother, he was still disappointed and jealous. Hadn't he done everything Thor had done just as well? Even though Thor got the magic hammer and could fly _he _had learned magic. He could create illusions, transform things and knew of paths across worlds that no one else knew of.

Loki sighed, irritated as the people cheered for his brother, coming home again after probably slaying some hideous monster somewhere in the Nine Realms.


	2. Betrayals

**I'm back with another update because I love you guys that much and I have free time. I can't always update quickly because of that evil abomination caused school. But, who cares? Also Luna and Celestia and everyone else are human. Sorry! And now it's time for an update! **

Equestria

_This has gone on for far too long! Today Equestria will have its princess, but tonight is a whole other story. _Luna thought to herself. _Today will be the last day that anybody will ever see again!_

Asgard

"In just a few minutes, Thor is going to be the king, but not if _I _have anything to say about it." Loki mused to himself. _The frost giants are now in the palace. Any minute now…._

Equestria

"Luna? Where are you? I don't have time for silly games; I need to meet with Starswirl the Bearded and he wanted you to come too!" Celestia shouted to the castle.

Luna had inconveniently darted off when she wasn't looking and now Celestia was searching the palace top to bottom. Luna could not be found anywhere, not even in the solitary confines of her room.

Celestia sighed. Luna was always making her late with her constant bothersome games. It was as if she didn't understand the concept of having to constantly attend matters that popped up in places.

The only place left was the throne room. Pushing open the wooden doors, Celestia entered the room. The room was bare as she half-expected. She was about to leave when she saw something shimmer from behind Luna's throne.

"Luna?" she questioned, taking a step forwards.

"Not another step." Luna's voice rang out, crystal clear as she stepped out from behind her blue throne.

Celestia gasped quietly. Her younger sister's appearance had changed drastically.

Instead of a girl with short light blue hair and clothing, a young woman stood with regally flowing hair much like her own. Her hair greatly resembled the night sky and her outfit was a dark navy blue. Luna's black tiara was positioned perfectly upon her head.

"Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all bask in your _precious light_?!" she yelled raising her voice on every word.

She walked over to the podium between the two thrones.

"There can only be one princess in Equestria…."

Celestia did not like where this was going.

"….and that princess, will be ME!" she screeched smashing the podium to smithereens.

A dark shadow fell across the castle and the window shattered. Outside, the sun was shining brightly. With almost little effort, Luna raised her moon into the sky and cut off all light from the sun.

Darkness swirled around Luna like a cocoon as it transformed and consumed her. Breaking out of the ball, Luna emerged as a creature of darkness and the night. She now donned a full black outfit with glowing blue armor and a helmet. Her eyes were now aquamarine slits full of hatred and malice for Celestia.

Laughing evilly, the former princess took off into her night of eternal darkness.

Asgard

Loki shouted to his former brother, "If you destroy the Bifrost you'll never see her again!"

"Jane…forgive me." Thor muttered.

Then he began to hammer at the bridge that connected the Bifrost to the rest of Asguard. After pounding for half a minute, the bridge snapped, causing the Bifrost to fall off the edge of Asguard.

-Time skip-

"Brother, hold on!" Thor shouted disparately to Loki.

Thor tried with all his might to pull himself along with Loki back up the side of the crumbling bridge in an effort to prevent the two of them from being sucked into the swirling oblivion below them.

He slipped and let go of the side, but before they could plunge to their doom they were caught by Odin. Odin, with all of his might couldn't lift the two men he called sons up to safety.

Thor looked to his brother's eyes and saw what he was going to do.

"Loki, no!"

But his plea was unheard as Loki released his grip and fell into the swirling vortex, disappearing for what seemed like forever.

**Thank you for reading and sorry the last chapter was so short, but it was really just a kick starter for the rest of the story. Let's just say that I made it up to you by posting this on the same day.**


	3. Two Years Later

**Here's a new chapter, so read it! Also the cover I made was cut off by , so it's not my fault.**

Equestria- Luna's POV

It had been two years after the whole Nightmare Moon incident. _Two years_ and my people still fear me. The whole Nightmare Night fiasco proves it. I sighed to myself.

Celestia promised that she wouldn't be so neglectful like she was, but now she almost never leaves me alone. It's either her or a guard trailing me like a dog.

"Your highness, there you are! I lost you for a second back there." A sweaty guard ran up to me.

_Maybe that's because I tried to lose you, you moron…._ I grumbled in my head.

"Oh my goodness, what's that over there?! It looks like something that could be potentially dangerous or harmful!" I shouted pointing behind the smelly guard.

I teleported to my room and sealed it as the guard turned his head to look.

_Sucker. _I thought.

The only guards that I actually trust to give me space while 'watching' me are Lunar Shield and Solar Shield, mine and Celestia's personal guards. The two are twin sisters and the other two Captains of the Royal Guard. Shining Armor is the one usually in charge, but now that he's been transferred to the Crystal Empire, they took charge.

I sunk down into my pillow and waited for the day to end so the night could begin. I have a new reason to love the night now, the guards can't constantly dog me while I do my job of monitoring the citizens' dreams.

Soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Asgard- Loki's POV

I stare up at the ceiling of my cell, thinking, remembering how I had ultimate power in my grasp. I was so close, then I was defeated, shamed as I was beaten by mere mortals. Oh and Thor was there too.

Suddenly screams and shouts could be heard in the corridors of the prison. I sit up and walk to the window (?) of my cell. A large creature is breaking the prisoners out of their cells.

The strange creature approaches my cell and I give him and expecting look. He observes me for another second, then passes me by.

"You might want to take the stairs on the left." I say.

The creature stares at me then the stairs to the right, then takes the left stairway.

Thor and his foolish friends have arrived and are now fighting with the prisoners. Yippie, the world has been saved by Thor and his stupid merry band of crusaders.

I sighed, and went back to the book I had picked up during all of the chaos.

**Well, this is it for this chapter. Later people!**


	4. A Death (And a fake one)

**Hi. Once again I have uploaded a chapter. Yay. Ugh I'm bored. Oh well, here you go. Also, Disclaimer! I obviously don't own My Little Pony or Thor/Avengers. If you thought I did, then you have a problem and you didn't read my first disclaimer.**

Equestria- Luna's POV

_ Tonight. That's when I do it; it's the only way to make sure she doesn't come looking. Sure, it's drastic, but it will work. Who would look for a dead person?_

_ But the real question is, how? There is like, fifty different ways. Arrgh! _ I screamed in my head. Suddenly, the perfect idea flashed through my head. _Yes, there is no way that they will stop this from happening._

I sighed. I know I should be happy that my sister isn't neglecting me, but hounding me all the time is not showing love. And sending guard to watch me makes it seem like she doesn't trust me.

My subjects hate me or fear me. Just the other day I walked the streets of Canterlot and the people ran. Some hid, while others glared.

When I ventured my subjects' dreams at night, my darker form plagued the younger ones' dreams. Even after I vanquished the monster several times over, the children still screamed.

Finally, the holiday called Nightmare Night. At the mere sight of me, the people bowed in fright and the children ran. Even after I showed them that I meant no harm, they looked on with uncertainty.

So tonight, I am going to fake my death.

Asgard-Loki's POV

"Thor, after all this time and now you come to visit me. Why?" I ask leaning closer to him. "Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough. No more illusions." He says to me.

My illusion fades and now Thor can see the state of the cell. The furniture cast about, and books thrown. He sees my unkempt hair, which is tousled about.

"Now you see me brother." I say.

Thor walks over to the other window and I tilt my head, following him.

"Did she suffer?" I ask, having just recently hearing of Frigga's death.

"I did not come here to share our grief." He states. "Instead I offer you a chance for something better."

"Go on." I tell him, intrigued.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you."

I look around to make sure he's talking to me before I chuckle.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" I ask, amused.

"I don't but mother did. I hope that you know that when we fought before, I had a sliver of hope that my brother was still in there. Now that hope I once had no longer exists to protect you should you betray me. If you do, I will kill you.

I smirk slightly before replying.

"When do we start?"

Equestria- Luna's POV

"Luna!"

Celestia screams my name, but I ignore it. A small smile comes to my face because I know that freedom is only a few seconds away. The chasm is too deep and dangerous to send a search party to come and try to find me.

My timing has to be perfect or else I really will end up dead.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Now!

I teleport right before my body hits the ground. I can feel myself traveling at a speed many times faster than light, when I feel a disturbance. A portal is opening to my right and I can see another world on the other side.

It's not my original plan, but this will work even better. Celestia will never find me in another dimension. I smile widely. Then I leap through the portal.

Svartalfheim

Thor was being pounded mercilessly into the ground by the Kursed. The Kursed was about to hit him again when it was stabbed from behind with a spear, the blade penetrating its chest. The creature turned to see Loki standing behind it. It grabbed him by the arms and stabbed him with the protruding blade.

"Ah!"

"No!"

The Kursed threw Loki and he hit the ground with a groan of pain. Loki looked up with great effort at the beast lumbering over him.

"See you in hell, monster." He spat at the creature.

The Kursed looked down to see its grenade beeping. It struggles to grab it, but the grenade exploded before it could throw it. The creature howled in pain as it collapsed in on itself before disappearing.

Loki's POV

I gasp in pain as Thor runs over to me.

"No. No, no, no." he says as he supports my body.

I can see my skin slowly starting to turn black.

"Oh you fool, you didn't listen."

"I know…" I say struggling to get my words out.

"Stay with me, okay?"

"I'm sorry…" I say.

I can see the world growing dimmer.

"It's okay. It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today." He tells me.

I look at him. "I didn't do it for him." I state.

Everything is turning white and colors are starting to blend. I take one last struggling breath before I let go and lose sight of everything. The last thing I hear is my brother's fading cry of anguish.

**No Loki is dead! But it's obvious that he's coming back, because this story is just getting started and he still hasn't met Luna. Plus, I would never write a story where Loki dies and doesn't come back eventually.**


	5. Meetings and Questions

**New chapter, read up. Also, the chapters should get longer as I get farther into the story. **

** Do I really need to put a disclaimer? I'm pretty sure that we established the fact that I don't own anything in this story except the plot and the majority of the words. Another thing I don't own is the children of the night thing, that was inspired by the song Children of the Night.**

Svartalfheim-Luna's POV

I landed on a world with no sun, but it was still light enough to the point that I could see. There was no moon either, but I could get used to it. I would settle for almost anything as long as Celestia won't find me.

Suddenly a loud cry filled the air. I looked around, but saw nothing. Traveling towards the origin of the cry, I saw a blonde man wearing silver armor and a red cape leaning over a man with dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black. He was wearing gold and green. Off to the side, I could see a young woman wearing a blue robe of some sort.

She looked about my age, although I know she wasn't. Even though I look around 20, I am over 2000 years old. I'm a freaking immortal, people. Alicorns live forever.

The guy in red, who I have newly dubbed Blondie, walked over to the girl. He said something to her and they walked away. After they disappeared from view, I slid down the hill I was hiding behind and walked up to the guy laying on the ground.

I took a closer look at the guy and saw that his skin was black. Despite this fact, he still looked pretty good, if you know what I mean. I laid a hand on his chest and searched his body for a soul or even a small strand of life. I was relieved to find one.

Concentrating on that one strand, I added my own power to it and willed it to intensify. Soon his whole body began to glow with a bluish light and the black started to fade. He stirred, but did not wake up. It would be a while before he did awake. Recovering from a near-death experience is no easy feat.

-Time skip-

Loki's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see the rocky ceiling of a cave. I was confused. Didn't I die? I sat up and I regretted it. Pain shot through me like a bullet and I had to lie back down.

_How did I get here?_ Is pretty much the only thing in my head right now. Did Thor carry me or something? Am I actually in Hell? No, I'm still on Svartalfheim. You can tell just by looking out the mouth of the cave.

I wait a few more minutes before attempting to sit up again. I manage to do so with less pain this time. As I look around, I see a small fire in the center of the cave. I walk over to it, holding my side, and sit down.

"Oh, you're awake now." I hear a voice say.

I spin around to see a girl with literally _flowing_ hair, before keeling over in pain.

"You're going to want to be careful. It will hurt for awhile, especially because you were on the verge of 'passing into another word'." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Who are you?" I asked groaning, not that I actually cared.

"The name's Luna. You?"

"Loki." I answer,

"Loki. Looookiiiiii."

"Will you stop that?" I ask, seriously annoyed. "Where are we?"

"In a cave, on the 'evil planet of darkness'."

"You mean Svartalfheim?"

"If that's what you call it."

"How did you get here? I doubt that you are from Asgard, and the Bifrost is the only way that you would get here without using a passage."

"I have no idea what Asgard is or a Bifrost. I got here by a portal I found while randomly teleporting." Luna said.

"You can teleport? Do you use a device of some sort?"

"No, just magic."

"You either are very powerful, or you know magic from an unknown world."

"It's most likely both. I hail from a world called Equestria, and only the more powerful magic users' use teleportation. My sister and I are amongst the most powerful and one of her students possesses a special element called the 'Element of Magic'."

"Would you tell me more about this 'element' you speak of as well as the magic of your world?" I ask, intrigued. _If I could learn this magic or possess this 'element', then I could defeat Odin, Thor and all the others. It's brilliant, I just have to get all of the secrets._

"Maybe, but I need something in return. You are obviously a magic user as well. How about we go back and forth, you ask me a question and I will answer it, but then you have to answer one of my questions?"

"Sure." _After all, sharing a little knowledge is necessary to achieve the ultimate prize._ "Are there more of these 'elements' you speak of?"

"Yes. There are six total. Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic was the final one that could only be summoned if the others were brought together."

_Kindness will be hard, but I can easily match the others in my own way._

"Tell me more about this 'Asgard'." Luna said.

"Asgard is the home of the 'gods' and is where I spent most of my life. I was raised by Odin Allfather, the king, alongside my brother Thor. We are considered gods amongst the people of Midgard or Earth. Asgard fought against the Frost Giants to protect the Nine Realms."

"Oooo. Interesting, this is very similar to Equestria before the war."

"War?"

"Yes. There was a great war between the Nightmare Forces and the Alicorns. My parents fought in the war, but they were amongst the ones who didn't survive. I'm actually not sure if anyone survived. My turn again, that technically counted as a question."

"Fair enough."

"Is Thor the one who was standing over you when you 'died'?" she asked putting air quotes around the word died.

"Yes."

"He seemed quite devastated when you died."

"Hmm." _Did he now? Well it will be quite a shock to him when he finds out that I'm still alive._ "Does your land have a ruler?"

"Well…"

Luna's POV

"Well…" I trailed off. _Dang it! What am I supposed to say? Yes, I'm one of the Princesses who rules, but I faked my death because my citizens hate me? _It's actually a really long story."

"I have time." Loki said.

"Well, I have to start at the beginning. Before Equestria existed, the land was overrun by chaos created by a creature known as Discord. Everyone lived in fear until two brave sisters stood up to the monster. They were the original possessors of the Elements of Harmony and the only ones who know where the Elements came from. They used the elements against Discord and turned him to stone.

"Later, the land of Equestria was established. The two sisters ruled together and created harmony. The elder sister used her magic to raise the sun while the younger used her power to raise the moon. Together they used their powers to bring balance to the land.

"But a new darkness fell on the kingdom. The younger sister, jealous of the praise and admiration her sister and her day received, refused to lower the moon. She had always worked so hard to make her nights beautiful.

"There was only a small select group of citizens that loved her nights as well as her. I am one of those people. All of us were orphans at one point and one night; she took us all to a new place where we established a new colony as her children. No one knew that we existed and still don't today.

"Anyway, when the night princess's older sister confronted her, the bitterness and hate transformed her. She became a creature of darkness named Nightmare Moon. She swore to cloak the land in eternal night.

"When the older sister tried to stop her, she was no match for her sister's new power and she was defeated. Before approaching her sister a second time, she took the Elements of Harmony. This time, the elder sister prevailed, and banished her sister to the moon forever.

"After 1000 years, Nightmare Moon returned and her sister had gone missing moments before she appeared to the public. Because the sisters were no longer in touch with the elements, new bearers had been chosen. The new bearers are my sister's pupil and her friends.

"Using their newfound powers, the six friends destroyed Nightmare Moon and returned her to her old self. Recently though, the younger princess perished after raising the moon. She slipped and fell into a deep chasm and died. Her body was never found."

"And what was this princess's name?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Her name was…"

Loki's POV

"Her name was…Luna."

_Wait, what?_

**And that's it folks! Luna and Loki have met and Loki has learned Luna's secret. What happens next? Read and find out!**


	6. Stories

**I would appreciate reviews for this story because I really do want to know what you think and what I could do better. The only criticism I am willing to take is constructive criticism. Also, for all you sci-fi lovers out there, read the book series Aliens in Disguise by M. M. Scott. It is amazing! The first book is Rise of the Heroes.**

Svartalfheim-Luna's POV

"Hold on. Are you trying to tell me that you share the name of your princess?" Loki asked, confused.

_What do I say?! What do I say?! Wait a minute Luna, calm down, you can get out of this…somehow._

"Umm, not exactly you see. Luna is just the name I like to go by when I'm not in Equestria. There are lands outside of mine that reside on the same planet. My real name is…Selena."

"Why not just go by your real name?"

"Well, Luna is a much prettier name and it's like a tribute to my princess."

"Oh, okay."

_ Whew. Dang, I am good._

"So, should I call you Luna or Selena?" he asked.

"I don't really care. I just wouldn't go calling me Luna on my homeland. It might not go over so well with others due to the princess's 'accident'. So, it's my turn to ask a question. What kinds of magic can you do?"

Loki's POV

_Well, no one said I had to say all of them._

"Well let's see. Illusions are definitely one, fire, travel dimensions, and animate objects. What magic can you do? You have told me about the magic of your world but not yours specifically."

"I can actually do everything you can, although I'm not certain about fire. I've only used illusions once though. I can also levitate items, teleport, shoot beams of energy. I'm not sure if traveling through a portal while teleporting counts as dimension travel though."

"Hey where is your sister, isn't she wondering where you are?" I asked.

Luna or Selena's face fell a little and she looked away.

"My sister doesn't even know that I'm alive most likely. We started to grow apart and she didn't really talk to me. She neglected me until a small incident occurred that lead to me trying to kill her."

I stared at her in shock. It surprised me that this girl had problems with her sister similar to my own.

"What happened?"

"We had an argument, and I got really mad at her. We started fighting and I nearly killed her, but she used her own magic to beat me. I had to be locked away for a long time before I was allowed to be released. She never trusted me again."

Luna was shaking and tears were starting to form in her eyes. It was hard not to pity her, for her story was so similar to my own.

"I know how you feel."

_Why did I just say that?_

She looked up at me with confusion on her face.

"Really?"

She sounded so small and weak in that moment and I knew that I had to tell her about myself.

"Yes. My brother and I were both princes and we both wanted the throne. I knew that he was going to get it and I was happy for him but jealous also. On his coronation day, I let a small group of Frost Giants into Asgard. Before Thor was crowned king, the giants broke into the weapons vault and ruined the coronation.

"Thor when to the Frost Giants' world and started a massive fight. He was stripped of his powers and banished to Midgard by our father so that he may learn the true traits of a King.

"During the time that he was banished, I learned of my true heritage as a Frost Giant and Odin fell into a coma. I took the throne and sent a weapon called the Destroyer to kill Thor.

"Long story short, he defeated the Destroyer, came home, fought with me and I fell off the edge of the world. I came across a new world and the leaders offered me an army to conquer Midgard in exchange for a powerful item called the Tesseract.

"There was a great fight on Midgard and I lost. A team of freaks along with my brother had been assembled and they defeated my army. I was sent back to Asgard to spend a lifetime rotting in a cell, my adoptive mother being the only reason that I was still living.

"I was recently busted out by my 'brother' in order to help him get here. I'm guessing that you saw a good portion of the resulting battle correct?"

She nodded.

"My brother told me several times how he wished he could trust me but didn't and how if I betrayed him at all he would kill me."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Looks like we have a lot in common." She said.

"Mmm."

"Why did you try to take over this 'Midgard' place?"

"It's because I was meant to be a king. At least, that's the lie I was fed my whole life. I once told people, 'I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose.' Now I'm not so sure that's true."

"You can be what you want to be. You don't have to be what others tell you to be. People have feared me and called me a monster. I chose to be who I am now, someone who saved someone else.

"You don't have to be a monster like your heritage suggests, you can be a king like you want to be. You just need to approach it differently, instead of ruling like a dictator, rule with righteousness."

"What is there to rule?" I mumbled.

Luna was silent.

"I don't know, but there is probably something." she answered. "What killed you?"

"A dark elf. Their leader Malekith wants to shroud the Nine realms in eternal darkness like it was before there was light."

"So, like Nightmare Moon, only she wanted eternal night, not darkness."

"Pretty much."

"Dang, that sucks."

We stood there a few more seconds before Luna spoke again.

"We need to go find this Malekith, so I can teach him who the _real_ ruler of the night is."

"No."

"Why not?" She wined.

"You will get yourself killed and I need your help if I'm ever going to be a king like you said."

"True." She said smirking. "You do need my help desperately don't you Loki? Either that or you like me."

"What?!" I shrieked in anger.

_How dare her! Trying to bewitch me with her good looks and words. Wait, what?_

"You'll live princess. Get some sleep."

"If you value your life you will not call me princess again." I threatened.

"And if you value the throne so much, you won't kill me." She retorted.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

She laughed before saying "Goodnight Loki."

"'Night."

**And done! Luna and Loki are starting to become friends and Loki is going to make another grab for the throne with Luna's help this time. Although, maybe things will be different with Luna's guidance. Thank you for reading and remember to Hit. That. Button!**

**\/**


	7. The Tesseract

**I need your guys and girls' opinions and ideas if I'm going to be able to actually finish this fanfic because sooner or later, I will run out of ideas to keep fueling this story.**

Svartalfheim- Loki's POV

My dreams were filled with the memories of the Avengers incident and afterwards. My memories of defeat, my time as a prisoner, the small moments when I was in complete control of everything, and my death.

I woke to somebody shaking me and sat up quickly. I saw Luna looming over me with concern etched on her face.

"Are you alright? You were shouting in your sleep. You kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over."

"Yes, I'm fine."

_How embarrassing, she heard my pathetic cries and moans. Now I look like a weakling._

"So, I was thinking last night and I thought of a great idea. We both know magic and magic could help you towards your goal. We could train and spar together as well as teach each other magic the other doesn't know."

"I suppose." I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Great! Let's go!" she shouted.

"Go where?"

She stopped.

"Oh, right. Uh, I have absolutely no idea."

I face palmed and she punched me.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my throbbing shoulder.

"For face palming. You basically implied that you think I'm an idiot."

"Did I actually say that?"

"No, but you were thinking it."

I sighed and walked to the edge of the cave. In the distance, I could see Asgardian troops setting up a camp.

"Hey Luna, come here."

"What?"

"Look. Soldiers of Asgard."

"So?"

"Don't you see? We can disguise ourselves and travel to Asgard and take the Tesseract. It will transport us anywhere we wish."

"Ok. We should use my magic though. I'm sure that yours will be familiar and that they have ways to detect your magic. Mine is unfamiliar, so they probably won't detect it."

I just shrugged.

-Time skip-

"Wow. Just, wow."

"Quit marveling so much, it looks suspicious."

"Sorry. I've never seen anything like this."

I sighed.

"I'm going to 'distract' Odin and you take the Tesseract. It is a glowing blue cube okay?"

"Sure."

"Don't mess this up."

Luna's POV

I stepped into the weapons vaults and hid in the shadows. I snuck around the guards over to where the Tesseract lay. I grabbed it and slid it into my 'armor' and snuck back out. I went to the vehicle storage and waited for Loki to return.

He finally came five minutes later and we hopped onto one of the hovercrafts. Loki took the steering and flew us to the portal to Svartalfheim. Upon arrival, we saw a massive spaceship falling out of a portal onto a figure lying on the ground.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Malekith."

"Well it looks like he's dead. Let's go back to the cave."

-Time skip-

"Got the Tesseract?" Loki asked.

I pulled it out, only to find that its shape had changed. It was now in the form of a softly glowing crescent moon pendant.

"Oh wow." I breathed.

"Interesting…" He murmured.

I slipped it over my head and observed it a second time before tucking it under my shirt.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We go to Midgard."

I stared at him for a long while before he actually explained why we would go there.

"We can conquer Midgard again now that we have the Tesseract."

"Loki."

"Well what else should we do? It's not like they will just give me complete rule."

I sighed.

"Yes, but this is what I was talking about. You're being a dictator."

"Luna don't you see? There is no other way. I will never be able to win admiration and love from the mortals. They will only fear me. It is all they can do."

"Loki, you can make amends. You can apologize and start anew and over time you will develop a relationship with the mortals and might one day become their king."

"Do you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that what you truly think or are you just trying to make me feel better because you know I'm right?"

"I think that you aren't acting with a clear head. All you see is revenge."

"Don't tell me what I see and don't see! I am a god, and you are a mortal! Nothing will change that."

I was silent.

"Is that so?" I asked, finally speaking. "If I am simply a _mortal_ then I have no purpose here. You can go get your throne yourself since that's all you seem to care about."

I turned and walked to the mouth of the cave, feeling very sad and hurt.

"Luna, wait. I-I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay?!" he sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. You have done nothing but help me this whole time, and I am grateful for it."

I smiled.

"Thanks, and I accept your apology. Before you make your move to conquer Midgard, you should wait and watch at least. You can launch your two-man attack when they're weak."

"Fine."

"Tesseract, take us to Midgard." I said in a loud commanding voice.

Midgard

We landed in a dark alleyway behind a dumpster. I disguised myself in my younger form with short light blue hair and took my tiara off.

I was wearing a large grey hoodie with the word 'Night' on the back. Loki changed his clothes to a Midgardian style with a black fleece jacket over a dark green shirt with pants.

I stared at him with a 'are you serious?' look.

"What? This is the best I will attempt at."

I just rolled my eyes.

"So, a quick question, is your hair always flowing?"

"No. I use my magic to make it flow; this is what my hair actually looks like."

"Oh. It looks nice."

"Thanks. We need to find a place to crash."

"I know of a place. Here, follow me."

I followed Loki to an underground layer that looked deserted.

"This is where operations took place."

"It's…nice I guess."

I found the beds and threw myself on top of one, sinking into the mattress.

"Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Luna."

My mind emptied as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Two Lonely Souls

**Hello and welcome to the eighth chapter of Magic in the Night. I don't take credit for any characters, places, or anything that is not mine. (Except Loki, he is mine! Back away, or suffer a VERY painful death.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, My Little Pony, or any characters.**

Midgard/The Dream Realm -Luna's POV

I wondered aimlessly around the dark world of dreams searching for any signs of restlessness. The humans had very strange and weak dreams and nightmares would show up often. In Equestria, nightmares were not common until after the return of Nightmare Moon, but soon dwindled again. The Equestrians often dreamed about pleasant things such as the dream of flight or earning a cutie mark for the first time (*).

As I finished my dream watch for the night, I saw a dream that had a different aura from the humans' dreams. I felt great energy being thrust towards me as I approached it. Although, it was different from the others, I could tell it was a nightmare.

I entered the dream and saw Asgard, but we were in the weapons vault that I had stolen the Tesseract from. I had a hunch as to whose dream this was and found myself correct when I turned to see a younger Loki arguing with an elderly man who I guessed was Odin.

"So what are you saying? I-I'm the monster that parents tell their kids about at night? That I'm a cold-hearted beast?"

"You're my son." Odin replied.

"You know, it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years. No matter how much you claim to love me, you couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

The image faded away and a new one appeared. It was on a glass bridge with what appeared to be a rainbow traveling through the center. On the bridge was the younger version of Loki again. I couldn't hear anything this time as I followed Loki into the Bifrost. He took a sword and placed it in the slot where… Hidemel, I think, placed it.

Lightning sparked and arched to the ceiling of the Bifrost as it started to activate. Loki then grabbed his scepter and waited. The lightning was starting to crystallize as Thor landed outside the Bifrost.

The two exchanged words that I could not hear before starting to fight. Watching the brothers fight reminded me of my fight with Celestia when I became Nightmare Moon.

The whole time, I knew what I was doing and it was only after banishment to the moon for a thousand years that I wanted to stop. I was only freed do to the Elements, but I know that the dark being still lurks somewhere inside me.

The scene faded once again as soon as Thor pinned Loki to the ground with his hammer.

I now saw the destruction that Loki had caused to the mortal world. There were flames and rubble everywhere. Once again I found Loki fighting with Thor.

There fight did not last very long and soon I found myself on Asgard again watching Loki's trial. While I pitied him, I knew that he had done many great wrongs. I could not support either side.

It changed to Loki in his cell and I heard his conversation and deal with Thor. It was here that I could really relate to him and the sigh of his pathetic state made me sorrowful and pitying.

The scene shifted to Svartalfheim, at the scene of Loki's death. I truly felt his pain and agony in his own mind and I cried.

I wept for him, for his mother, and all the pain he had when through just to get his father's love and praise. He had committed evil and now I know why.

He just wanted to be loved. It was never truly about being king; it was about winning his father's praise and admiration. It was about gaining something he no longer has the chance to win.

His mother was the only one who gave him what he truly desired, and now that she's gone…

He's been misunderstood this whole time! His motives were never to slaughter, just to conquer and prove that he was worthy. Everything has been Odin's fault in a way.

I can understand now why he didn't have that fire in his eyes anymore that someone like him should have. The reason why he's so desperate to have someone around is because he's lonely.

Now that I'm here, I can help him. He's just like me, a lonely soul in a world of pain, hurt and darkness.

"Luna? Are you okay?"

I whipped around to see Loki standing there with concern written on his face. I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Yea, it's just a bad dream."

_Your bad dream._

"I'll be fine." I said managing a weak smile.

I could tell that he didn't fully believe me, but he didn't say anything.

"So, ready to go take control of Midgard, or something?" he asked.

"Sure. We have the Tesseract now and all we need is a plan."

"What about an army?" he questioned.

"Do we need one?"

"It would be helpful."

"Where would we get and army?"

"You have a point there…We could find Asgard's enemies."

"Or you know, find a fan girl army full of girls totally devoted to you."

He just stared at me like 'are you serious?'

"Do you know anyone who might be able to help us?"

"Well…yes, but…she's been 'disposed of' by my sister and her student."

"Your sister killed someone?"

"More like just locked her away, but everyone who was there thinks she's dead. I don't know of a way to being her back and I'm not sure if we want to. She's been known for many not so good things."

"Interesting, is there anything else?"

"No, sorry."

"The Frost Giants, Chitari, and Dark Elves have the similar goals, but would never help us because of me…"

"Well you don't know the full extent of my powers. We may not need an army. You will need to boost up your magic though. We have to train hard."

"Okay."

-Time skip-3 months-

"I think that we are ready." I said.

"Yes…let us go wreak havoc upon this poor world."

***Scootaloo's dreams. Sorry if anything in Loki's dream was inaccurate. I haven't seen the first Thor movie in nearly a year and the Avengers since sometime last year. Luna is starting to develop feelings for Loki, but will he feel the same?**


	9. The Battle

**The time has come for the Ultimate Battle! Loki and Luna are about to make their move and the whole Earth is unprepared for this. I have several surprises planned to keep you wanting more so enjoy!**

Midgard-Normal POV

Thor was sitting with Jane in the waffle shop that she had taken him to when he had first arrived on Earth.

"So tell me, what exactly where you doing during the two years you left me here?" Jane asked.

"Well I liberated the Nine Realms from chaos and evil." He said.

"Interesting, what-"

BOOM!

The explosion was faint, but easy to hear. The news showed that there was a massive explosion in New York. He saw a flash of green in the corner of the screen.

_No, it can't be. Can it?_

Loki's POV

"So, why am I hiding again?" I asked, confused. Luna said that we would both fight together.

"So we can catch them off guard. I have no doubt that Thor probably told them all about your 'death'. Remember, my name is Selena, not Luna. Luna is just a nickname I let you call me, but on the battlefield, I need to go by my name."

Luna was wearing brand new armor that she had created using the Tesseract. She wore an armor breastplate along with iron wrist guards, leg guards and a helmet very similar to Thor's in design. She was wearing the same metal plates that covered Thor's arms and legs.

She was wearing her hair in its flowing form.

"Okay. Are you sure that you can do this?"

She put a hand over her heart and gasped dramatically.

"Why Loki, I must say that I am offended. Do you not trust my ability? I have the Tesseract to amplify my power if necessary."

I rolled my eyes before playing along.

"Why no of course not milady! Why ever would you think that? You are the most amazing sorceress EVER!" I said, stretching the word 'ever'.

"Aww thanks. You're pretty good too though. After all, we magic users have to stick together."

"No doubt about that."

"The lame billionaire is coming this way! Go!"

I hid just in time before Stark landed in front of Luna.

"God I hope she knows what she's doing." I whispered under my breath.

Luna's POV

Iron Man landed in front of me and I turned to face him, arms crossed.

"What is a cute girl like you doing here causing chaos?" he asked, flirting.

I scowled at him before replying.

"I was hoping to find someone who wasn't a cheap-shot playboy." I answered.

"Calm yourself sweetheart. There's no need to go calling names."

"I'll stop when you do."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop. Seriously though, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm destroying stuff." I said dismissively while throwing a fireball at a bus.

"Why? You got issues with the Earth too?"

"Earth? I thought it was called Midgard. Oh well."

"Are you an Asgardian?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm not going to get anywhere with you am I?" he groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, you're not."

"Too bad, now you have to deal with the rest of us."

The rest of the Avengers showed up the second he said that. Three were in a ship and the rest were in front of me.

"You give up?" Tony asked smugly.

I laughed.

"I never back from a fight."

I blasted him with a fire ball before jumping at the ship. I landed on the wind shield and the ship spun several times trying to get me off. I used the ship's momentum to launch myself at Thor.

I caught him in the gut and we smashed into the side of a building. He attempted to hit me with his hammer, but I blocked using my sword. I jumped into the air and dropped before flipping and using my magic to land on a platform.

I narrowly dodged an oncoming missile from the aircraft as well as a blast from Iron Man. The back of the ship opened and a man wearing a very _American _looking outfit jumped out.

I just stared at him for a few seconds before busting out into laughter. Everyone just stared at me, not entirely sure what to do.

"Good Lord," I gasped. "How do you not get laughed at walking around like that? You look ridiculous!"

"I didn't think it looked that bad." He said staring down at himself.

"It looks fine. Geez, is this a fashion critique or a fight?" came a woman's voice from the ship's PA.

"You know, she is right. We didn't come here to talk about fashion. Bad Captain America!" I scolded.

"I didn't-you-argh! I give up."

"I didn't know that you were a pirate." I said.

He stared with exasperation.

"You are a very cheeky, annoying girl." Stark said.

"And I'm older than you, so you need to respect your elders."

"Are you?"

"Yes, and you know what else I am? I'm 20% COOLER!"

_Thank you Rainbow Dash!_

"I bet Thor is older than you." Stark shot back.

"Oh yea? I bet all of your fortune that you're wrong!"

"You can't bet _my _stuff!"

"I don't have anything to bet. Well, except this. I'm sure that you know what it is." I said pulling the Tesseract out.

"How did you get that?" asked Thor forcefully.

"How did it get that shape?" asked the female voice from the ship.

"I stole it, and I have no idea why it turned this shape. I just touched it and it changed shape."

"It does not matter. Return it now and _maybe_ I will ask the Allfather to lower your punishment." Thor asked angrily.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. You are not the boss of me. _No one is the boss of me._"

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

Colson and his team were watching the fight by live video feed.

"She sounds like Lorelei when she talks about no one being the boss of her." Skye observed.

"We still don't know whether or not if she's trying to destroy the Earth, take it over, or if she's got a vendetta." May said.

"It doesn't matter. She's still a threat as long as she has the Tesseract." Colson said.

"So, what do we do?" asked Skye.

"We go help the Avengers."

Wherever Luna and the Avengers we having their Fight

Dark energy started to swirl around me as dark memories and thoughts flooded my mind.

_How dare he think that he can tell me, Luna what to do! I have more power than he could ever dream of having! He shall pay dearly!_

I shot a blast of raw dark energy at Thor and it sent him reeling back. I forgot about the rest of the Avengers and leaped after him. I honed in on him and blasted him with my magic again.

"_How DARE you tell me what to do! I am your superior, you dull moron! No one will ever tell me, Luna what to do EVER again!_" My voice was warped and not my own. It sounded very much like Nightmare Moon using the Royal Canterlot voice.

The shock of my own voice snapped me out of my rage for a second. I stared at the dark magic seeping from my hands before being struck in the chest by Thor's hammer.

I flew back into a building and fell onto a platform. The Avengers surrounded me along with a new ship that was much larger than the first.

"NOW!" I shouted.

The Avengers were blasted back by waves of green energy, and Loki stepped out of the shadows. Everyone stared in shock as he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, but I do recall that you said that you had this under control."

"Shut up."

"You know I'm right."

"And you're gonna be dead if you don't stop talking about it."

"Fine."

"Loki, how are you alive? I saw you die in my arms."

"I really don't feel like telling." He said simply.

"Then answer me this, why are you helping this witch?"

"_What?!_" I shrieked in anger.

I lunged for Thor, but Loki held me back.

"Noooo, lemme kill him!" I wined.

"As much as I would like to see you maim Thor, we have a job to do."

"Whatever."

On Colson's Team's Ship

"Loki's still alive?" Ward asked.

"And he's got a friend with the Tesseract." May said.

"We need to get the Tesseract back. We saw what happened if Loki has it. Not to mention, its current possessor has dark powers." Colson stated.

No one said anything as they watched the conversation.

The Battle

"Loki, why are you helping her? This is the second time I've asked."

"If you must know, she's been helping me. She just felt like sizing you up and seeing how pathetic you all were."

"If you want to know, I already ranked you all." Everyone just stared at me. "Let's see." I pulled out a random piece of paper. "In order from 'not a threat' to 'a threat' we have Hawk Dude, Lady in Cat suit whose name I forgot, S.E.A.L.S, Mr. Patriot, Green Guy, and Blondie."

"Hey, you forgot me!" pouted Tony.

"No I didn't. I put you under 'annoying'."

"I told you their names." Loki said.

"I know. I just felt like giving them nicknames and I actually forgot that one lady's name."

Loki just face palmed and I punched him.

"What was that for?"

"You know." I said glaring at him.

There was a long moment of silence.

"FIGHT TIME!" I shouted and tackled Thor, knocking him off of the platform.

We fell several meters before I grabbed a ledge. I flipped myself over the ledge and ran, dodging several bullets. I jumped up to the next ledge to be met with Hawkeye and that lady whose name I keep forgetting.

They had left the ship and were now firing at me. I smirked and dodged all of their bullets/arrows. I teleported behind them and knocked the girl out. Hawkeye threw a punch at me as she slumped to the ground. I caught his fist and leaned up close to his ear.

"It must be so aggravating to always be able to hit your target, but not me." I sneered in his ear.

He grunted and I broke contact. He fell backwards and I round house kicked him in the side. He groaned and I knocked him out with a sharp kick to the head.

I leaped up to the next ledge to see Tony and Captain America fighting Loki. I sent a blast of magic that shut Tony's suit down and Loki threw him at Hulk. While Hulk was busy being mad at Tony, Loki and I teamed up to beat Captain America.

We both moved up to where Hulk was throwing Tony off the building because he had landed on him.

"You go on, I'll take him." Loki said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I have some revenge I need to dish out."

I just shrugged and teleported to where Thor was.

"You will pay for your crimes against this world."

I just snorted and replied "Bring it!"

"Very well."

Loki's POV

I approached Hulk and he turned. He released a mighty roar. I chuckled at him.

"This was for 2 years ago." I said, and then I charged him.

I blasted him with my magic which had been advanced to a more physical level. The beast stumbled back a few feet before growling and charging me. I stepped to the side and the foolish creature barreled off the side of the building.

I looked up to see lightning strike the top of the building. I immediately forgot about the Hulk and teleported to the top of the building. I landed just in time to see the lightning strike Luna.

"NO!" I yelled reaching for her.

There was a massive explosion and everyone in the area was thrown back.

"Luna!" I yelled, forgetting her instructions to call her Selena.

The smoke cleared and Luna was standing there and she was…glowing. Somehow the rest of the Avengers had woken up and got up here.

"Whoa." Was all Tony could say. Everyone else just nodded dumbly.

Luna looked down at herself in awe. Then, she pulled the Tesseract out which was also glowing.

Suddenly, the Tesseract glowed brightly as well as Luna's eyes. She started to float in the air and was surrounded by energy. The energy swirled around her rapidly, before blasting us all back a second time in a brilliant explosion of light.

Luna was lying on the ground unconscious and I walked up to her. I tucked the Tesseract back into her shirt and picked her up.

Just then there was a bright flash behind me and I turned to see Odin standing there, his face unreadable.

I just smirked and said "Hello, Odin."

**Surprise! I got S.H.I.E.L.D involved and Odin has showed up. What was that mysterious light that came from the Tesseract, and what did it do to Luna? What is going to happen to Loki and Luna now that Odin is here? Learn the answers and more in the next chapter!**


End file.
